Rinoa's body but not her head
by whoami
Summary: Squall, Quistis and Irvine try out a new spell but Rinoa interferes resulting in a unusual swap of 'bodies'. Please R+R
1. A very unusual problem

I do not own FF8 Squaresoft does.  
  
Squall, Quistis and Irvine are walking by the train track near Galbadia   
  
Squall: Hold on a sec. Do you see that draw point?  
  
Irvine: Yeah. It's green!  
  
Squall: Try it.  
  
Quistis: Uh. Okay.  
  
Quistis acquired 2 transportation.  
  
Irvine: Hey let me have one.  
  
Menu - Magic -Transportation - Irvine - Split  
  
Squall: What does it do?  
  
Quistis: From what I can tell, two people set up two panels then a third person steps on one of them and is transported to the other panel.  
  
Squall: We'll head back to Balamb and try it out.  
  
Squall, Quistis and Irvine are in the forest by Balamb Garden.   
  
Squall: Okay guys have you got this right, coz we only got one try of this spell.  
  
Zell: What're ya doin'  
  
Quistis: We found a new type of teleport spell on a strange railway bridge, but we only got two of it. It takes two people to operate and then one to use it once its operative.  
  
Irvine: Right, but we gotta hurry and try it out before Selphie and Rinoa get back. They're bound to mess it up.  
  
Quistis and Irvine both stood opposite each other and simultaneously cast the spell. Two circular platforms appeared on the ground in front of them.  
  
Quistis: Okay Squall. Try it now.  
  
Squall approached the panel but stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes next to him. Rinoa jumped out at him knocking him back onto the platform. There was a lot of bright lights and explosions and then there was just a lot of smoke.  
  
Squall waved the smoke away and rested his head on his hand. But something felt odd. It wasn't his head; he could feel his scar and his thick brown hair. He looked at his hand, it was smaller than he remembered, and had smoother skin. More smoke cleared and he saw that somehow he had Rinoa's blue arm warmers on. More smoke cleared and too his horror he realised he was wearing all of Rinoa's clothes. And even worse he had her body from the neck down as well.  
  
Squall: Argh! What the hell happened. (At least my voice sounds normal)  
  
He looked over and saw Rinoa's head attached to his old body sitting next to him.  
  
Rinoa: Hee hee. I have a penis.  
  
Squall: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!  
  
Rinoa: Like you weren't going to fondle my breasts at the first opportunity.  
  
Squall: Oh man what are we gonna do.  
  
Irvine: Don't look at me.  
  
Quistis: Hang on. I think I might have an idea.  
  
She walked over and whispered it in Squall's ear.  
  
Squall: What!  
  
  
  
A/N: Find out what Quistis' devious plan is in chapter 2 Email me with ideas for what you want to happen next at makenshi0@lycos.com 


	2. Solving a very unusal problem

I do not own FF8 Squaresoft does  
  
  
  
Quistis: Okay so all you've got to do is stay outside until we figure out how to sort this out. Irvine and me will head back to garden and get you a tent.  
  
Rinoa: That's it. That's your brilliant plan.  
  
Quistis and Irvine walk off  
  
Squall: It will have to do. I'm not going back with Rinoa's body.  
  
Rinoa: Oh and you think I'm happy with this in-between my legs.  
  
She grabbed at Squall's penis.  
  
Squall: What's wrong with it. It's these that get in the way of everything  
  
Squall cupped Rinoa's breasts.  
  
They stared at each other, the same dirty thought running through their minds.  
  
Back at garden  
  
Quistis: Irvine get the Ragnarok and see if you can find that draw point. I'll get the tent.  
  
Irvine: Gotcha  
  
Quistis picked up some camping equipment from the supply room. Then a thought crossed her mind. She went to find Xu.  
  
Quistis: Xu! Would it be possible to make a machine that was directly linked up to a draw point? So in other words it would draw automatically and operate the magic spell as a machine.  
  
Xu: Sure. Why do you a.  
  
Quistis: Great. Do it.  
  
Quistis ran off.  
  
Xu: Uh.okay. Hey you come with me.  
  
Quistis walked over to where she had left the pair. But they were nowhere to be seen. She looked around and found a pair of tracks leading into the bushes. She saw what I will not write here and coughed politely. The two sprang to their feet and flushed a bright red. Rinoa folded her arms over her chest and Squall instinctively held his hands over his groin. Quistis coughed again and they switched positions.  
  
Quistis: Don't even try and tell me what went on here, but we've got a plan together now. So here.  
  
She set the equipment down and walked off quite abruptly.  
  
Quistis returned to the garden where she found Xu.  
  
Xu: Irvine filled me in on the rest of it. And the machine is coming along okay. I've being studying the spell and it looks like the trade is random. So if we try to switch Rinoa and Squall back now, it could just make things worse.  
  
Quistis: Do you have a way of sorting this out?  
  
Xu: Yeah. I'm going to install a control panel where you can select exactly which body parts you want to swap. But it will take a little longer.  
  
Quistis: How much longer?  
  
Xu: Tomorrow morning rather than tonight.  
  
Quistis: That's pretty fast.  
  
Night fell. Squall and Rinoa lay under the stars in each others arms, or rather, their own arms. Quistis slept in her dorm. Xu continued to work.  
  
The next morning Xu stood admiring her work as Squall and Rinoa stepped into chambers on opposite sides of a machine.  
  
Xu: Here goes.  
  
She selected neck down and pushed a button.  
  
  
  
A/N: Will it work? All is revealed in chapter 3 Email me with ideas for what you want to happen next at makenshi0@lycos.com 


End file.
